Telecommunication cables are ubiquitous and used for distributing all manner of data across vast networks. As telecommunication cables are routed across data networks, it is necessary to periodically open the cable so that it can be connected to a second cable or to an earth ground, for example.
At each point where a telecommunication cable is opened, it is necessary to provide some type of enclosure to protect the exposed interior of the cable. Commonly, the enclosure has one or more ports through which cables enter and/or exit the enclosure. Once inside the enclosure, connections between communication cables are made.
Typical enclosures for the telecommunications market provide mechanical and/or environmental protection for connections between at least two cables. The cable can, for example, be a telecommunications cable, a power cable, an optical fiber cable, coaxial cable, or any other type of cable. The connection can be made via a conventional splice or a connector. A connection point between the cables generally requires protection from the effects of the environment in which it is located and, more particularly, requires protection against mechanical impact and the entry of moisture.
Many different enclosures providing different levels of protection for cable splices are commercially available, including so-called re-enterable enclosures that can be re-opened to permit access to the splice whenever required. Many conventional telecommunication enclosures often employed to protect a plurality of twisted pair copper splices and/or fiber optic connections in the outside plant telecommunications market. These closures can be relatively large and bulky and are not well suited to applications requiring a single closure to protect a single connection point between two communication cables, especially when the connection is one of many densely placed or ganged connections such as one might find in cell tower installations. Thus, a need exists for a smaller, more craft friendly enclosure which will fit in tight spaces and which has improved workability in the field.